My Melancholy Baby
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Gwen has been upset and Arthur wants to know why.


Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Summary: Gwen has been upset and Arthur wants to know why.  
Song Lyrics used  
Prompt from 2sam11: Melancholy.

**My Melancholy Baby**  
Come, sweetheart mine, don't sit and pine  
Tell me of the cares that make you feel so blue  
What have I done, answer me, hon  
Have I ever said an unkind word to you?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur watched his wife as she cleaned the kitchen. Gwen had been is such a down mood. He thought back through the last few weeks but he couldn't think of a thing he had done to make her upset. He was beginning to wonder if it was something he hadn't done. He was forgetful at times.

"Guinevere, is there something bothering you?" Arthur asked as he took the cleaning cloth from her hand. "If I have done something to cause you to be upset please tell me so I can apologize."

"You haven't done anything to upset me." Gwen said and she took the cloth back. "I'm just fine. I need to finish this before I go to bed."

"Do you want some help?"

"Now I know you're worried you never want to help with the cleaning." Gwen smiled briefly. "Go to bed. I will be there when I'm finished."

"If you're sure….." Arthur said.

"I'm sure." Gwen nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My love is true, and just for you  
I'd do almost anything at any time  
Dear, when you sigh, or when you cry  
Something seems to grip this very heart of mine  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur woke up somewhere around midnight. Gwen wasn't in bed. He looked around and noticed the light under the bathroom door. He got out of bed to check on her.

"Guinevere? Are you all right?" Arthur called through the closed door.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry if I woke you." Gwen called back.

Arthur stood there and waited for her to come out. He heard the water running and then it stopped.

Gwen opened the door her face was wet and her eyes were red rimmed. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Arthur said. "I can tell you've been crying."

"It's nothing really." Gwen said.

"I love you Guinevere. It hurts me to see you so upset. I want to do whatever I can to make it stop."

Gwen laid her head against his chest. "I know and I love you too. It's nothing. Please stop worrying over me."

"I'm your husband it's my job to worry over you." Arthur said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Come to me my melancholy baby  
Cuddle up and don't be blue  
All your fears are foolish fancy, maybe  
You know, dear, that I'm in love with you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur led her back to bed and snuggled close to her. He put his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. "Does that feel better?"

"Everything feels better when you hold me tight." Gwen said as she let herself drift back to sleep. Being in his arms finally made her relax so she could get some sleep. In Arthur's arms, she always felt safe and protected.

Arthur waited until he could feel her relax before he let himself go back to sleep. He resolved to ask her again in the morning what was wrong. He wasn't going to give up until she told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Every cloud must have a silver lining  
Wait until the sun shines through  
Smile, my honey dear, while I kiss away each tear  
Or else I shall be melancholy too  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen sat a plate of eggs and toast down in front of Arthur. She sat another down in front of her and sat down.

Arthur looked at her. "Are you ever going to tell me what's up?"

Gwen nodded. "I'm sorry I just didn't want to worry you. I was late,"

Arthur was confused. "Late for what?"

"Arthur really? We have been married for a while I'm surprised you didn't notice." Gwen gave him a look.

"Oh that kind of late. But if you're late then…"

"But I'm not." Gwen said quickly. "It was only a day."

"Oh." Arthur looked into his tea. "Were you upset because you thought you were pregnant or because you weren't?"

Gwen wiped away a tear. "I know you wanted to wait until you were more settled in your new job, but I was hoping we could start trying. Maybe not right away, but soon,"

"I'm as settled as I think I'm going to be. Let's start trying now." Arthur said. "I wish you would have said something because you had me thinking all sorts of awful things."

"Like what?" Gwen frowned.

"Like I did something you couldn't forgive me for." Arthur said as he reached for her hand.

Gwen laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Every cloud must have a silver lining  
Say, wait until the sun shines through  
Smile, my honey dear, while I kiss away each tear  
Or else I shall be melancholy too  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three months later…..

"Well what does it say?" Arthur asked.

Gwen looked at the stick and then back at the box then back to the stick.

"Pass it to me." Arthur said. "I'll read it."

Gwen looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Arthur, I'm pregnant."

"Well, that's what we wanted, right?" Arthur was confused she was crying. He thought she would be happy.

"Yes!" Gwen threw her arms around his neck.

Arthur held her tight. Finally her tears were tears of joy.


End file.
